wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mistrz lotów
Mistrz lotów to NPC, który oferuje postaciom możliwość nauczenia się ścieżki lotu i podróżowania nimi do innych mistrzów lotów. Przeważnie można go znaleźć w pobliżu gniazd latających wierzchowców transportowych, wśród których są między innymi nietoperze, gryfy, hipogryfy czy wiwerny, natomiast gatunek wierzchowca zależy od rasy mistrza lotów. Aby zniechęcić graczy do atakowania wrogich mistrzów lotów, są oni przeważnie elitarnego poziomu 90 (nieliczni są nie-elitarni), a w chwili ataku przyzywają dwie agresywne bestie elitarnego poziomu 90. Nie wszyscy mistrzowie lotu są jednak tego samego poziomu. Co więcej - nie zaatakują oni członków wrogich frakcji do czasu, aż ci sami ich nie zaatakują. Jednak nie pomogą również członkom swojej frakcji w walce. Niektórzy mistrzowie lotów, między innymi wielu z Półwyspu Piekielnego Ognia ma tylko jedną możliwość lotu, przeważnie na krótkim dystansie. Misje związane z bombardowaniem przeważnie wykorzystują ten typ mistrzów lotów. Informacje Najechanie myszką : leftinterakcja z mistrzem lotów : leftmistrz lotów poza zasięgiem Nowa Ścieżka Lotu : Jeśli mistrz lotu oferuje nieznaną graczowi ścieżkę lotu, nad jego głową oraz na minimapie pojawi się zielony wykrzyknik. W okresie pomiędzy patchami 4.1.0 a 5.2.0 większość ścieżek lotu była przyswajana automatycznie, gdy gracz osiągnął odpowiedni poziom, by móc z nich korzystać, jednak opcja ta została wyłączona, by zachęcić graczy do zwiedzania (niektóre ścieżki lotu dla graczy poniżej poziomu 80 wciąż są przyswajane automatycznie, jednak są one nieliczne). Rycerze śmierci zaczynają ze znajomością większości ścieżek lotu swojej frakcji we Wschodnich Królestwach i Kalimdorze. Nauczona Ścieżka Lotu :Gdy gracz nauczy się ścieżki lotu, będzie mógł zobaczyć ją na minimapie. Pojawi się ona jako symbol uskrzydlonego buta. Tytuły :Większość mistrzów lotów ma standardowe tytuły, takie jak: :* Przymierze: , , :* Horda: , , , :* Neutralni: , , , , , Mistrzowie Lotu Przymierza Mistrzowie lotu Hordy Neutralni Mistrzowie Lotu } Grimwing | Szkieletowy gryf | Tylko dla rycerzy śmierci; od 4.0.3a przedstawiciele innych klas mogą do niego dotrzeć, lecz nie mogą użyć) |- | Fuselight | Badlands | Mixi Sweetride | Gryf / Wiwerna | Dodany w 4.0.3a |- | Emerald Sanctuary | Felwood | Gorrim | Hipogryf / Wiwerna | |- | Wildheart Point | Felwood | Chyella Hushglade | Hipogryf / Wiwerna | Dodany w 4.0.3a |- | Whisperwind Grove | Felwood | Hanah Southsong | Hipogryf / Wiwerna | Dodany w 4.0.3a |- | Bootlegger Outpost | Tanaris | Slick Dropdip | Gryf / Wiwerna | Dodany w 4.0.3a |- | Iron Summit | Searing Gorge | Doug Deepdown | Gryf / Wiwerna | Dodany w 4.0.3a |- | Flamestar Post | Burning Steppes | Hans Oreflight | Gryf / Wiwerna | Dodany w 4.0.3a |- | Chiselgrip | Burning Steppes | Grimly Singefeather | Gryf / Wiwerna | Dodany w 4.0.3a |- | Marshal's Stand | Un'Goro Crater | Gryfe | Gryf / Wiwerna | Przeniesiony z Marshal's Refuge w 4.0.3a |- | Mossy Pile | Un'Goro Crater | Flizzy Coilspanner | Gryf / Wiwerna | Dodany w 4.0.3a |- | Bogpaddle | Swamp of Sorrows | Skeezie | Gryf / Wiwerna | Dodany w 4.0.3a |- | Terrace of Light | Shattrath City | Nutral | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Blackwind Landing | Terokkar Forest | Skyguard Handler Deesak | Promień Pustki | Wymagana reputacja na poziomie we frakcji Sha'tari Skyguard; prowadzi tylko do Skyguard Outpost |- | Evergrove | Blade's Edge Mountains | Fhyn Leafshadow | Hipogryf / Wiwerna | |- | Skyguard Outpost | Blade's Edge Mountains | Skyguard Handler Irena | Promień Pustki | Wymagana reputacja na poziomie we frakcji Sha'tari Skyguard; prowadzi tylko do Blackwind Landing |- | Area 52 | Netherstorm | Krexcil | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Cosmowrench | Netherstorm | Harpax | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Stormspire | Netherstorm | Grennik | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Altar of Sha'tar | Shadowmoon Valley | Maddix | Gryf / Wiwerna | Tylko dla frakcji Aldor! |- | Sanctum of the Stars | Shadowmoon Valley | Alieshor | Gryf / Wiwerna | Tylko dla frakcji Scryers! |- | Shattered Sun Staging Area | Isle of Quel'Danas | Ohura | Smoczy Sokół | Dodany w 2.4.0; wymaga poziomu 65 (wtedy automatycznie nauczony) |- | Amber Ledge | Borean Tundra | Surristrasz | Młody czerwony smok | |- | Transitus Shield | Borean Tundra | Warmage Adami | Młody czerwony smok | |- | Unu'pe | Borean Tundra | Bilko Driftspark | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Kamagua | Howling Fjord | Kip Trawlskip | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Moa'ki Harbor | Dragonblight | Cid Flounderfix | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Wyrmrest Temple | Dragonblight | Nethestrasz | Red drake | |- | Krasus' Landing | Dalaran | Aludane Whitecloud | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Light's Breach | Zul'Drak | Danica Saint | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Ebon Watch | Zul'Drak | Baneflight | Szkieletowy gryf | |- | Argent Stand | Zul'Drak | Gurric | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Zim'Torga | Zul'Drak | Maaka | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Dubra'Jin (Gundrak) | Zul'Drak | Rafae | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Nesingwary Base Camp | Sholazar Basin | The Spirit of Gnomeregan | Latająca Machina | Aktywny po wykonaniu zadania Have a Part, Give a Part |- | Lakeside Landing | Sholazar Basin | Marvin Wobblesprocket | Latająca Machina | |- | K3 | Storm Peaks | Skizzle Slickslide | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Dun Niffelem | Storm Peaks | Halvdan | Niebieski protosmok | Aktywny po wykonaniu zadania A Spark of Hope |- | Bouldercrag's Refuge | Storm Peaks | Breck Rockbrow | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Ulduar | Storm Peaks | Shavalius the Fancy | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Argent Vanguard | Icecrown | Aedan Moran | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- | Crusaders' Pinnacle | Icecrown | Penumbrius | Brązowy protosmok | Aktywny po wykonaniu zadania The Battle For Crusaders' Pinnacle |- | Argent Tournament Grounds | Icecrown | Helidan Lightwing | Smoczy Sokół / Argent hippogryph | Dodany w 3.1.0 |- | Shadow Vault | Icecrown | Morlia Doomwing | Szkieletowy gryf | Aktywny po ukończeniu zadania He Cannot Be Turned |- | Death's Rise | Icecrown | Dreadwind | Szkieletowy gryf | |- | Nordrassil | Mount Hyjal | Fayran Elthas | Hipogryf | |- | Shrine of Aviana | Mount Hyjal | Dinorae Swiftfeather | Hipogryf | |- | Grove of Aessina | Mount Hyjal | Elizil Wintermoth | Hipogryf | |- | Gates of Sothann | Mount Hyjal | Althera | Młody zielony smok | Aktywny po wykonaniu zadania Slash and Burn |- | Sanctuary of Malorne | Mount Hyjal | Ranela Featherglen | Hipogryf | Dodany w 4.2.0 |- | Smuggler's Scar | Kelp'thar Forest | Swift Seahorse | Koń Morski | |- | Silver Tide Hollow | Shimmering Expanse | Swift Seahorse | Koń Morski | |- | Ramkahen | Uldum | Kurzel | Gryf / Wiwerna | |- |Schnottz's Landing |Uldum | Evax Oilspark |Latająca Machina | |- |Oasis of Vir'sar |Uldum | Jock Lindsey |Latająca Machina | |- | Vermillion Redoubt | Twilight Highlands | Aquinastrasz | Młody czerwony smok | Aktywny po wykonaniu zadania Even Dragons Bleed |- | Dawn's Blossom | The Jade Forest | Keg Runner Lee | Latawiec | |- | The Arboretum | The Jade Forest | Injar'i Lakebloom | Latawiec | |- | Jade Temple Grounds | The Jade Forest | Ginsa Arroweye | Latawiec | |- | Emperor's Omen | The Jade Forest | Supplier Towsa | Latawiec | |- | Clarion Bell, Tian Monastery | The Jade Forest | Studious Chu | Latawiec | |- | Serpent's Overlook | The Jade Forest | Sky Dancer Ji | Latawiec | |- | Sri-La Village | The Jade Forest | Gingo Alebottom | Latawiec | |- | Pang's Stead | Valley of the Four Winds | Princeton | Latawiec | |- | Grassy Cline | Valley of the Four Winds | Kim of the Mountain Winds | Latawiec | |- | Halfhill | Valley of the Four Winds | Wing Nga | Latawiec | Przesunięty w pobliże karczmy w 5.1.0 |- | Stoneplow | Valley of the Four Winds | "Dragonwing" Dan | Latawiec | |- | Zhu's Watch | Krasarang Wilds | Gee Hung | Latawiec | |- | Cradle of Chi-Ji | Krasarang Wilds | Feather Keeper Li | Latawiec | |- | Marista | Krasarang Wilds | Nan-Po | Latawiec | |- | Tavern in the Mists | The Veiled Stair | Shin the Weightless | Latawiec | |- | Binan Village | Kun-Lai Summit | Jo the Wind Watcher | Latawiec | |- | Shado-Pan Fallback | Kun-Lai Summit | Kite Master Ni | Latawiec | |- | Winter's Blossom | Kun-Lai Summit | Kite-Master Len | Latawiec | |- | Kota Basecamp | Kun-Lai Summit | Uncle Eastwind | Latawiec | |- | One Keg | Kun-Lai Summit | Little Cleankite | Latawiec | |- | Temple of the White Tiger | Kun-Lai Summit | Big Greenfeather | Latawiec | |- | Zouchin Village | Kun-Lai Summit | Bo the Wind Claimer | Latawiec | |- | Longying Outpost | Townlong Steppes | Kite Master Wong | Latawiec | |- | Gao-Ran Battlefront | Townlong Steppes | Kite Master Nenshi | Latawiec | |- | Rensai's Watchpost | Townlong Steppes | Kite Master Li-Sen | Latawiec | |- | Shado-Pan Garrison | Townlong Steppes | Kite Master Yao-Li | Latawiec | |- | Klaxxi'vess | Dread Wastes | Kik'tik | Latawiec | |- | Briny Muck | Dread Wastes | Infiltrator Ik'thal | Latawiec | |- | The Sunset Brewgarden | Dread Wastes | Jin the Flying Keg | Latawiec | |- | Soggy's Gamble | Dread Wastes | Min the Breeze Rider | Latawiec | |- | Serpent's Spine | Vale of Eternal Blossoms | Mai of the Wall | Latawiec | |} es:Maestro de vuelo en:Flight Master de:Flugmeister Kategoria:Terminy Kategoria:Flight master